my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin/Image Gallery
Season 1 Ep 1.: "Franklin Plays the Game"/"Franklin Wants a Pet" Franklin Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02.png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Franklin Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401.png|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 Franklin Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR WHINNY, ANIMAL 04.png|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 Franklin Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (9th trumpet).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (9th trumpet) Franklin Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (7th trumpet).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (7th trumpet) Franklin Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE.png|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, Ep 2.: "Hurry Up Franklin"/"Franklin's Bad Day" Bandicam 2019-08-28 20-31-23-125.jpg|Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY Ep 3.: "Franklin Goes to School"/"Franklin Is Lost" bandicam 2019-08-28 20-36-25-154.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 bandicam 2019-08-28 20-39-47-736.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Bandicam 2019-08-28 20-43-24-519.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) Bandicam 2019-08-28 20-47-23-184.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - SINGLE CROW CAWS, ANIMAL Ep 4.: "Franklin Has a Sleepover"/"Franklin's Halloween" Ep 5.: "Franklin Rides a Bike"/"Franklin Is Messy" Ep 6.: "Franklin Fibs"/"Franklin's Blanket" PIC 4443.JPG.jpg|NELVANA THUNDER Ep 7.: "Franklin Is Bossy"/"Franklin's Fort" Ep 8.: "Finder's Keepers for Franklin"/"Franklin's New Friend" Ep 9.: "Franklin's School Play"/"Franklin and the Secret Club" bandicam 2019-08-31 11-23-46-696.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Ep 10.: "Franklin and the Red Scooter"/"Franklin in the Dark" Bandicam 2019-06-14 18-44-43-142.jpg|Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING Bandicam 2019-06-14 18-57-16-677.jpg|Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 Ep 11.: "Franklin and the Tooth Fairy"/"Franklin Takes the Blame" Ep 12.: "Franklin's Christmas Gift"/"Franklin's Granny" Ep 13.: "Franklin and the Baby"/"Franklin Goes to Day Camp" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Franklin's Visitor"/"Franklin's Not-So-Broken Bone" Ep 2.: "Franklin's Gift"/"Franklin Growing Up Fast" Ep 3.: "Franklin the Spy"/"Franklin's Library Book" Ep 4.: "Franklin's Kite"/"Franklin and the Babysitter" Ep 5.: "Franklin and the Broken Globe"/"Franklin's Valentines" Ep 6.: "Franklin's Family Treasure"/"Franklin's Music Lessons" Ep 7.: "Franklin Takes a Trip"/"Franklin's Bicycle Helmet" Ep 8.: "Franklin's Birthday Party"/"Franklin's Nickname" Ep 9.: "Franklin and Otter's Visit"/"Franklin's Neighborhood" Ep 10.: "Franklin Says Sorry"/"Franklin and the Fire" Ep 11.: "Franklin's Garden"/"Franklin Runs Away" Ep 12.: "Franklin's Gloomy Day"/"Franklin Tells Time" Ep 13.: "Franklin's Test"/"Franklin and the Duckling" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Franklin and His Night Friend"/"Franklin and the Two Henrys" Ep 2.: "Frankin's Nature Hike"/"Franklin's Starring Role" Ep 3.: "Franklin's Masterpiece"/"Franklin and the Computer" Ep 4.: "Franklin the Trooper"/"Franklin's Fossil" Ep 5.: "Franklin and the Fortune Teller"/"Franklin's Cellar" Ep 6.: "Franklin Plants a Tree"/"Franklin the Hero" Ep 7.: "Franklin's Day Off"/"Franklin's Homemade Cookies" Ep 8.: "Franklin the Fabulous"/"Franklin Camps Out" Ep 9.: "Franklin and the Puppy"/"Franklin Takes the Bus" DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Franklin.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Ep 10.: "Franklin and the Copycat"/"Big Brother Franklin" Ep 11.: "Franklin and the Grump"/"Franklin's Promise" Ep 12.: "Franklin and the Thunderstorm"/"Franklin's Maple Syrup" Ep 13.: "Franklin Helps Out"/"Franklin's Missing Snacks" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Franklin's Good Deeds"/"Franklin's Submarine" Ep 2.: "Mr. Fix It Franklin"/"Franklin Has the Hiccups" Ep 3.: "Franklin Delivers"/"Franklin's Shell Trouble" Ep 4.: "Franklin's Sailboat"/"Franklin Snoops" Ep 5.: "Franklin's Father"/"Franklin Plays Hockey" Ep 6.: "Franklin and the Puppet Play"/"Franklin's Stopwatch" Ep 7.: "Franklin Meets Ermine"/"Franklin's Funny Business" Ep 8.: "Franklin and Sam"/"Franklin's Berry Patch" Ep 9.: "Franklin's Rival"/"Franklin and the Trading Cards" Ep 10.: "Franklin's Robot"/"Franklin the Detective" Ep 11.: "Franklin the Fearless"/"Franklin's Lucky Charm" Ep 12.: "Franklin at the Seashore"/"Franklin and Snail's Dream" Ep 13.: "My Franklin"/"Franklin's Mom" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Franklin Stays Up"/"Franklin's Bargain" Ep 2.: "Franklin and the Bus Patrol"/"Franklin and Wolvie" Screen Shot 2019-11-22 at 7.44.27 AM.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - CLANGY METAL CRASH Screen Shot 2019-11-22 at 7.51.20 AM.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 02 Ep 3.: "Franklin's Pumpkin"/"Franklin's Jug Band" Screen Shot 2019-11-22 at 7.55.39 AM.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE114001 Screen Shot 2019-11-22 at 8.00.47 AM.png|Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - RINGS TWICE Screen Shot 2019-11-22 at 8.07.07 AM.png|Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 Ep 4.: "Franklin's Big Game"/"Franklin's Reading Club" Ep 5.: "Franklin in Two Places"/"Franklin's First Star" Ep 6.: "Franklin Loses a Book"/"Franklin and Betty" Ep 7.: "Franklin the Teacher"/"Franklin's Allergy" Bandicam 2019-12-15 11-22-50-025.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING bandicam 2019-12-15 11-26-36-318.jpg|Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - GLISS UP, SHORT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION Bandicam 2019-12-15 11-29-37-454.jpg|Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - GLISS UP, LONG, QUICK, MUSIC, PERCUSSION Bandicam 2019-12-15 11-38-31-538.jpg|Sound Ideas, ROCK, WATER - ROCK: SPLASH INTO WATER 03 Ep 8.: "Franklin's Float"/"Franklin's Party Plans" Ep 9.: "Gee Whiz Franklin"/"Franklin Can't Wait" Ep 10.: "Franklin's Spring First"/"Franklin Plays Golf" Ep 11.: "Franklin's Canoe Trip"/"Franklin's Interview" Ep 12.: "Franklin's Crystal"/"Franklin's Advice" Ep 13.: "Franklin's Cookie Question"/"Franklin's Picnic" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Franklin Itching to Skateboard"/"Franklin Forgives" Ep 2.: "Hockey Fan Franklin"/"Mother Hen Franklin" Ep 3.: "Franklin's Badge"/"Franklin Stargazes" Ep 4.: "Franklin and the Swimming Party"/"Franklin's Soccer Field Folly" Ep 5.: "Franklin the Weather Turtle"/"Franklin's Dance Lessons" Ep 6.: "Franklin in Charge"/"Franklin's UFO" Ep 7.: "Franklin Migrates"/"Franklin the Photographer" Ep 8.: "Franklin's Word"/"Franklin's Pond Phantom" Ep 9.: "Franklin the Coach"/"Franklin Plays It Safe" Ep 10.: "Franklin's Favorite Card"/"Franklin's Expedition" Ep 11.: "Franklin's Bike-a-Thon"/"Franklin's Candy Caper" Ep 12.: "Franklin's Go Cart Race"/"Sir Franklin's Squire" Ep 13.: "Franklin Sees the Big Picture"/"Franklin Figure Skates" What episodes are these shots from? Franklin Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04.JPG.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries